The Closet
by McDiggin'It
Summary: She should've known that going against Uther's commands would someday catch up to her... now she's stuck in a tiny closet, with a certain blue-eyed manservant pressed up quite closely behind her. But she has to admit, she doesn't really mind it. MERGANA AU


Title: The Closet

...

Summary: She should've known that going against Uther's commands would someday catch up to her... now she's stuck in a tiny closet, with a certain blue-eyed manservant pressed up quite closely behind her. But she has to admit, she doesn't really mind it.

Summary: Some of my one-shots have gotten a bit too fluffy, so I thought I'd write a smutty one for you guys! This one has a slightly dominating Morgana. Hope you like it!

-McDiggin'it

...

On any other day, Morgana would've just tucked her tail between her legs, and obeyed Uther's commands... but not today.

No, today, Uther had ordered her to be confined to her chambers for her latest reckless stunt of going out last night to practice sword fighting with her maid, Gwen.

 _It's just so bloody unfair! Why do the men get all the fun?! And women are supposed to just stay home, cook, clean, and pop out babies or something?!_

No. She refuses to live such a pathetic and sad life. She will do as she pleases, and that's that.

So that is why, Morgana finds herself, trying to bribe the guards outside her chamber doors to let her go. It's a lot harder than she thought though. She tried using her title, but Uther had specifically ordered the guards not to obey her. She tried promising a very kind offer of money for them and their families, but the guards feared Uther's wrath more than they feared poverty. She even tried a gentler approach, batting her eyelashes and smiling prettily, but by then, the guards have caught up to what she was doing, so they ended up barring her door so she wouldn't be able to open it from the inside.

Finally, Morgana asks Gwen for some assistance.

"I will not force you to help me, Gwen-,"

"Nonsense, Milady." Gwen says with a soft smile. "You've done so much for me... Of course I'll do it."

"You will?" Morgana is truly touched by that. "We could get in trouble for it."

"Or we could get away with it." Gwen replies with a smile.

Morgana laughs, delighted by Gwen's carefree spirit. "Thank you, Gwen."

The maid grins, and leans in to whisper, "But we can't do this alone."

Morgana bites her lip, knowing she's right. "We can't ask Arthur. He'll lay a dozen golden eggs if he even finds out that I'm trying to go against Uther's orders again."

"I was thinking of asking someone who would do anything for you." Gwen says with a huge grin.

"Oh?" Morgana perks up at that. She's used to men trying to impress her or catch her attention, but all of them have always turned out to be selfish pigs. But this is Gwen, and if Gwen thinks such a thought about such a person, then said person must truly care for her. "And who might that be?"

"You'll find out soon enough, Milady." Gwen assures before gathering a few of Morgana's dresses into a basket and turning to the door. "I'll be back soon with help."

Before Morgana could say anything else, Gwen was already out the door.

She waited for about an hour and a half before she heard the sound of crashing armor. She stares at the door, nervously reaching for the gold chain around her neck.

When the door finally creaks open, Gwen is standing over two unconscious guards.

Morgana is floored as she blinks at the guards, her mind trying to figure out how Gwen had managed to knock them out... but then another figure steps in behind her, smiling widely.

...

"Good afternoon, Milady." Merlin calls softly.

For some strange reason, Morgana's heart leaps at the sight of the lanky manservant and his contagious smile. "Merlin?" She stifles a giggle as he stumbles over one of the guards.

"The one and only." He bows lowly.

Morgana momentarily wonders about Gwen's comment earlier. But time is scarce, so she doesn't waste anymore of it. Gathering up her change of clothes, she runs out the door. "Quick. Let's leave before they wake back up." She says discreetly.

Merlin snorts, "I doubt that. They'll probably be out until tomorrow... _later_ on tomorrow night."

"Why?" Morgana asks curiously. "What'd you do?"

Merlin shrugs and smiles, "Let's just say that you should never drink anything that you didn't pour yourself, Milady." He glances down at the guards again. "And Gaius' sleeping potions really do work."

The King's ward blinks at him before snickering softly. "Okay, quick. Let's go!" She whispers before turning down the stairs, and they all make their way down the corridor.

…

Merlin decides to stay with the Lady Morgana and Gwen, as a sort of lookout for them… or at least, that's what he told them. What he's _really_ doing, is making sure they're safe. He knows that he could get into serious trouble for helping the Lady Morgana escape the confines of her chamber, but how could he possibly say no? So here he is, probably on the last afternoon of his life, watching the King's beautiful Ward and Gwen, sparring with practice swords.

The manservant smiles to himself as Morgana easily parries one of Gwen's swings, before quickly returning a blow, followed by another and another, until she backs the maid up right against a tree. Gwen laughs and drops her sword in surrender as Morgana takes a step back and grins widely. Sweat beads her forehead, so she wipes it away with the back of her hand. When she looks towards the manservant, she's surprised to find him staring directly at her with his arms folded across his chest. She's not sure why, but for some reason, the manservant looks absolutely alluring and perfect in that instance. The moonlight shines directly from the sky and onto him, sculpting him like a golden statue with mesmerizing blue eyes, and long, thick lashes.

She swallows hard as she drops her sword as well and quickly looks at her maid. "That should be enough for today." she says hoarsely. "I need some water." without another word, she turns to her water pouch sitting up by the stump of a small tree, and picking it up. She has her back to both her maid and Arthur's manservant, but she knew that the latter was still looking at her. A warm feeling spreads across her body as she takes a sip of her water. And then the feeling is gone. When she turns around, Merlin is laughing at something Gwen is saying.

...

As soon as they enter the castle, the three knew something was wrong. Guards are everywhere and Merlin quickly ushers them towards a single door at a corner of a corridor, completely obscured from view behind a thick row of vines. He'd seen it once before, but had never actually had time to check where it lead. When he did have time, he simply forgot about it being there.

To his dismay though, he quickly discovers that it's not a room as he originally thought, but rather, a closet... a _very_ small mop closet.

Morgana glances over her shoulder and then looks back at the small space. "Even if we cram together, all three of us won't fit." She says warily.

Before Merlin could say anything, Gwen is already pushing Morgana inside, before proceeding to push him in as well. Morgana's face and chest is pressed up against the wall, and then Merlin is pressed quite tightly up behind her.

"What-" Morgana begins, but Gwen cuts her off.

"Someone's coming, Milady. I'll distract them while you two hide in here... I'll be back to fetch you when it's safe." With that, she shuts the door behind Merlin, quickly pulling the vines back in place, and turns abruptly as King Uther himself turns the corridor and looks at her.

"Aren't you the Lady Morgana's servant?" Uther questions suspiciously.

Gwen bows and nods her head. "I am, Your Grace."

"Well, have you seen her? She's not in her chambers."

There's a short pause, followed by a shake of the maid's head. "No. Last I saw her, she was still in her chambers. She sent me down to the market to fetch a few scented oils for her hair."

Uther narrows his eyes at her before nodding. "You will inform us if you find her."

"Of course, Your Grace." Gwen replies with a slight bow as the King turns and leaves with his guards in tow.

She releases a sigh of relief, but she's still not out of the woods just yet, what with two dozen guards running around the corridor, searching for Morgana. She only whispers a quick warning to Morgana and Merlin to stay put until she comes to get them, before hurrying down the other end of the corridor.

...

Morgana had never been in such an inappropriate position in her entire life. Her forehead is pressed against a dusty wall, her breasts are pushed painfully against it as well, and her backside, is pressed quite intimately into Merlin's groin. It's dark, dusty, and tight in the tiny closet, so she's not even sure of how much space is left.

She swallows hard, trying not to think too much about how warm Merlin feels against her back. Every inch of her could feel him against her. His chest, his stomach, and especially his groin. Speaking of which, she's pretty sure that something has definitely taken up a bit more space against her backside. Morgana's face burns with embarrassment and nervousness upon realizing exactly what's growing behind her.

"I'm sorry, Milady." Merlin whispers softly against the back of her head. "I- I swear I'm not- I mean... I'm trying not to feel anything, but it's really hard and- errr, I'm just so sorry."

Morgana bites her lip as she turns her head so her cheek is pressed against the wall. "It's okay, Merlin." She whispers back. "I... I understand."

"You do?" Merlin asks in surprise.

She nods, "Yes... it's normal. Plus, I _am_ pressed against you quite snugly." She grins to herself. She feels him shift behind her as he chuckles softly.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait?" Merlin asks a moment later.

Morgana shrugs, "No idea... but I can still hear the guards in the corridors, so it might be a little while before Gwen returns."

There's a long silence before Merlin sighs heavily and shifts again.

"Are you okay?" Morgana asks, trying to turn her head a little over her shoulder.

"Errr, yes Milady... just..."

"Just what?"

"The door knob is digging quite painfully into my back." He says shyly. "It's fine, though."

Morgana bites her lip, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. After a moment of hesitation, she presses her hips into the wall in front of her. "Press yourself against me."

Merlin is silent for a moment before he moves forward just a little.

Morgana sighs before pushing her hands behind her, grabbing Merlin's hips and pulling him tighter against her. She bites back a groan. "Is that better?" She whispers.

"Yes, Milady." Merlin whispers back, his breath becoming shallow. He can't help himself, his hardness growing quite rapidly. His senses are filled with Morgana's scent and feel. Her soft curves pressed firmly against his front.

His height serves as a dilemma for he's pretty sure he feels cobwebs touching his forehead, so he's forced to spread his legs in order to shorten himself a tad. But with his feet apart, it pushes his body further into Morgana's. Not wanting to crush her against the brick wall, Merlin raises both his arms and places his hands on the wall on either side of the Lady Morgana's head. He uses his arms for support to keep most of his weight off of her. "Better?" He asks warily.

Morgana nods and turns her head further to press against his chest. She could hear the beating of his heart, the short quick breaths he's taking. She can feel his warmth enveloping her, and his hardness pressing against her backside, fitting so perfectly. She can smell his scent of pine and freshly cut grass. She can only see the silhouette of his arm, stretched past her head and towards the wall. And in that moment, Morgana knew that she wants him. Merlin, a manservant. She wants and aches for him. An odd and rare feeling it is to achingly want someone. She blames their close proximity and the way the manservant' body fits so perfectly around her. Like she's been made for him. Like he's a missing puzzle piece. But she knows that's partially a lie. She had always admired him when he first came to Camelot. But she quickly dismissed the thought, remembering her title. But right now, in this ridiculously absurd moment, she doesn't care about her bloody title.

She doesn't know what comes over her in the next moment, but Morgana suddenly finds herself, rubbing intimately against the manservant's front. She feels his body stiffen up, knowing that his hardness is growing rapidly with each grind.

"Milady, I- what are you-"

"Shhhh..." Morgana shushes him as she raises a hand, wrapping her fingers around one of his forearms, and pulling it down over her shoulder. His arm bends at his elbow, and she guides his hand down over her chest. "Touch me." She whispers ever so softly.

Merlin is finding it hard to breathe or even believe that the Lady Morgana is telling him to touch her. But he's never one to disobey a lady, so he does what he's being told. Very slowly, his hand feels the very top of her chest, feeling the fabric of her dress. And then, he moves his fingers lower and lower until he finds the soft, plump mound of her breast. He moves his index and middle finger, feeling for the hardened nub over the fabric of her silk dress.

Morgana gasps as Merlin's fingers begin to draw circles around her nipple, sending a wave of pleasure and wetness straight to the apex of her thighs. She bites her lip hard to keep herself from letting out a desperate moan of want and need.

The manservant continues his ministrations for a few moments before he takes a hold of Morgana's hardened nipple in between his index finger and thumb, pinching and rolling it until Morgana begins mewling softly. He stops suddenly upon hearing footsteps outside the door, and he raises his hand pressing his palm over Morgana's mouth as he listens intently. After a few long and torturous moments, Merlin finally drops his hand, but this time, his other hand joins the party as well. He takes a hold of both Morgana's hands, raising them above her head and placing them flat against the wall so she's standing with her arms up high.

Ever so slowly, he trails his hands from her wrists, down her forearms, her upper arms, her shoulders, and then curving behind her. He pauses, smiling to himself when he hears the King's ward begin to breathe heavily. Then he continues, down her back, tickling her sides a little and then wrapping his arms around her flat stomach. He wishes there was nothing between his hands and her skin, but he'll take what he can get.

He teasingly moves his hands slowly up her stomach, brushing gently over her ribcage, before resting briefly under her breasts as they rise and fall quickly with each shallow breath she takes. "Merlin." Morgana groans softly, wishing he would just touch her. She swears her body sings with pleasure when he finally touches both of her breasts, pushing them together lightly before squeezing gently. She can feel his breath becoming as shallow as hers, tickling the back of her neck. She turns her head, trying her best to look over her shoulder, and that's when she feels him lean forward and press his lips against her cheek.

A searing need for more of him spreads like wildfire across her bones, and she pulls her arms down to her sides, pushing one of his hands away, she maneuvers her own hand behind her and presses her palm flat against Merlin's rather impressive hardness. She has never done this with another man before. She had had her fair share of kisses from a few boys she had fancied a long time ago, but that was as far as she was willing to go. She never did or wanted to do more with them other than share a kiss. But with Merlin, she finds that she wants all of him for herself. She wants to touch him, kiss him, tease him, and please him. She wants to own him. And that's what she intends to do. With that in mind, she presses her hand a little harder against Merlin's erection, finally drawing out a moan from him.

He gasps into her neck as his hand slackens against her breast. "Please stop." he whispers hesitantly.

"Are you sure?" Morgana whispers back. She wishes she could see his face, but it's kind of hard to do when it's so dark and he's standing directly behind her.

She feels him move his head, and she guesses he's shaking it. "If you don't I might…" he trails off and groans as Morgana's fingers wrap around his member, and grips him lightly around his trousers.

"You were saying?" she asks teasingly. She should've just shut her mouth and did as he asked. For in the next moment, Merlin suddenly drops his hand completely from around her breast, and goes straight for aching sex. Like a possessed man, he quickly hikes up the front of her dress, and then presses the heel of his hand against her. Morgana bites her lip again, and shuts her eyes tightly as Merlin begins massaging her through the fabric of her undergarment. She had never in her entire life, ever felt a man's hand against her most intimate area. She had no idea that it would feel so bloody amazing. Her skin prickles with need as she starts up a new rhythm with her hand around Merlin's engorged member.

Their breathing gets louder and louder with every touch, every brush of skin, every grind.

"We can stop whenever you want, Milady." Merlin suddenly says into her ear.

Morgana immediately shakes her head unashamedly. They've gone too far, and if they stop now, she just might cry. "I don't want to stop," she whispers, then gasps as Merlin removes his hand from her aching core, only to slip his fingers under the fabric of her undergarment. His fingers move slowly down to her wet center, drawing the most impatient of groans from her. She decides to match him with his teasing, and lets go of his member, only slide her hand higher and dip back down under the waistband of his loose trousers. "Do _you_ want to stop?" she asks softly.

As an answer, Merlin finally touches her where she needs him the most, and she cries out. Without meaning to, she spreads her legs as wide as she can before letting the hand she has in Merlin's trousers slide up his shaft, and gripping him tightly. She grins when she feels the manservant groan into her ear, and his free hand flies to her hip, gripping her skin tightly.

"I'll take that as a _no_." Morgana says breathily.

They continue that way, rubbing, touching, grinding, and biting back desperate groans. It doesn't take long before they both begin to feel the beginnings of a very powerful climax approaching. Morgana braces herself, leaning back against Merlin's chest as his fingers continue to dip in and out of her while his thumb rubs her sensitive nub furiously. Her own hand is kind of sore from being twisted back behind her, pumping Merlin's girth up and down. They're panting quite loudly, but neither one even notices their volumes until their climax hits them like a freight train, and Morgana's knees buckle beneath her. Luckily for her, Merlin still has his free arm around her waist, and he catches her before she could slide down to the dirty floor. Merlin had grit his teeth so hard, he's surprised they didn't break as he came into Morgana's hand. She pulls her hand out slowly and slumps against him fully as Merlin pulls his hand from under her dress and wraps it around her waist.

They don't know how much time has passed, but it feels like forever. Sweat is slick on their still-clothed bodies as they pant heavily. The smell of sex fills the tiny closet as they catch their breaths. Once they've got their breathing under control, Morgana finally pulls her weight off of Merlin and wraps her hand around the arm he has around her waist.

Merlin lets go, wondering what she's trying to do, but then he hears the rustling of fabric, and he feels the back of her dress brushing the front of his trousers. Almost immediately, the erotic image of a naked Morgana fills his vision and he feels his recently softening member begin to harden again. "Milady?" he whispers curiously.

Morgana bites her lip as she spreads her feet apart again. "Take me." she says sternly.

At first, he's confused, but then he feels her press her backside against his front, and his cock jumps to attention at the heat that spreads from her body. He could almost feel that she's naked against his trousers. Moving his hands down, he confirms his thoughts when his fingers meet skin. Soft, lovely skin. But, "Are you sure?"

The words are barely out of his mouth before Morgana grinds herself against his front again, making them both moan with want. "Yes." she says hoarsely. "I want you."

Merlin nods, even though he knows she can't possibly see him. Without another word, he pulls down the front of his trousers, and nearly cries in relief as his aching member leaves the constricting confines of his trousers. He bites his lip as his hard cock meets skin. Soft, lovely skin. Closing his eyes, he leans forward a little and presses his lips against the side of Morgana's neck. "Milady, is this your…" he's not sure how to ask—.

"Yes… and I want you to be my first, Merlin."

"But—,"

"Please." Morgana finds herself begging. She had never ached so much for anyone. And maybe this isn't the way she had imagined her first time would be, but she's sure more than anything that she wants this to happen. She wants Merlin to be the one to take her innocence.

Merlin could hear the sureness in her voice, and the pleading in her tone. Without another word, he raises his hand, takes her chin and tilts her head towards him as he leans his own forward and presses his lips against her in a searing, heart-stopping kiss. Without breaking away, he leans forward with her, bending her over as far as the tiny space would let him, and aligns himself with her center. He pauses, brushing his tongue against the seam of Morgana's lips, begging for entrance. The moment she grants him access, he thrusts both his tongue and his aching member into her. He swallows her pained scream, and stops his movements long enough to let her adjust to his size.

After a few moments of pain and ecstasy, Morgana begins to kiss Merlin back with much fervor, letting him know that it's okay to move again.

Their pace is controlled and shallow, Merlin not wanting to hurt her. It may be both their first times, but he at least is not in any pain. After awhile of thrusting shallowly, Morgana pulls away and gasps into the empty space in front of her. "Faster." she demands.

Merlin does as he's told, thrusting his hips forward faster and faster with each one. The sound of wet slapping skin begins to fill the tiny closet, but neither one of them could care less, too consumed in the pleasure they're giving and receiving.

Their ending approaches all too quickly, and not nearly as quick enough as Morgana begins to cry out with each thrust of Merlin's member. She can feel every ridge, every vein, and every pulse of his cock as it enters and exits her over and over again. She gasps when he bumps a most sensitive part inside her, and she pushes back a little as he bumps it again and again, until finally, she feels her pleasure explode, and she reaches what she could only describe as complete and utter bliss. Her vision wipes out darker than the closet itself.

When her vision sharpens again, she feels Merlin try to pull out, but the door behind him stops him from going any further, and he groans into her neck as he empties his seed out into her womb.

She swallows hard, knowing what that could possibly lead up to, but not really giving a damn at this point. She feels too content and too happy to care.

Slowly, the manservant pulls his softened member out from inside Morgana's throbbing center, and they both pant softly in the darkness.

Before either one of them could say anything, the door behind them suddenly swings open, and light spills into the closet with them. Merlin quickly rights himself while simultaneously pulling down the back of Morgana's dress before turning to find Gwen looking at them with a suspicious look. Merlin steps away from Morgana, watching as she looks around before stepping out of the closet as well.

"Everything okay?" Morgana asks in a slightly shaky voice.

Gwen blinks, not sure of what to say first. She nods instead before asking, "Why are you both sweating?"

Morgana bites her lip while Merlin scratches the back of his head and muttering, "It's blazing hot, isn't it?"

Gwen looks around again before replying, "It's actually pretty cold."

Merlin tries not to look suspicious as he wipes the sweat on his forehead away with the back of his hand. "Where did all the guards go?"

Gwen continues to stare suspiciously at the two before looking at Morgana and finally answering. "Uther summoned them back to the great hall. I managed to make up a lie. Told him that I saw you disappear up the North tower, so this corridor as well as your chambers should be free for at least an hour or so."

Morgana grins gratefully at her maid. "Thank you, Gwen." now all she has to do, is make up a lie about where she's been for the past couple of hours. That should be easier than trying to explain why she and Merlin are sweating profusely inside a tiny mop closet. Gwen suddenly looks at the closet and sniffs. Her eyebrows shoot up her forehead as she looks between the two with a knowing expression. Before she could say anything however, Morgana dismisses her for the night, and asks Merlin to accompany her up to her chambers.

Once they've reached her chambers without a single person popping out of nowhere and stopping them, she turns and finally looks at Merlin with a shy look on her face.

Merlin looks equally as shy as he scratches the side of his head nervously.

"I… thank you, Merlin." she says sincerely.

He's slightly surprised at that. "For what?"

She quirks an eyebrow at him. "Need I remind you?"

Merlin chuckles softly. "I suppose not."

Morgana slants a look of curiosity at him before smiling. "But should you ever need reminding…" she trails off and shrugs at him, then leans forward, grabbing the manservant by the front of his shirt and pulling him right up against her before leaning up on the tips of her toes and pressing her lips against his. She doesn't push her luck tonight, knowing that a guard or anyone could jump out at any moment and catch them doing things they shouldn't be doing, so she pulls away and smiles at him. "You know where to find me." she says seductively.

Merlin smiles widely and bows his head. "As do you, Milady." with that, he takes a step back. "Good night."

"Good night, Merlin." Morgana grins and shuts the door.

Oh she will probably need reminding by tomorrow morning. For tonight, however, she's perfectly content. A nice warm bath, a change of clothes, and a dream of all that happened in that tiny closet is all she needs before she collects that reminder from Merlin.

…

A/N: Kinda rushed this one because I don't think I'll ever finish it if I don't rush it. Anyway, I still hope you guys liked it! BTW, all my stories are without beta, so that's why they probably suck when it comes to grammatical and punctuational errors. And I guess this fic still turned out a tad bit fluffy. Whatever. Let me know what you think of this!

-McDiggin'It


End file.
